Something More Than Nothing
by Jeshikah
Summary: Pan and Bra get together story (no, there is no lesbian action!)


Something More Than Nothing   
By Videl   
**** 

"Let me go!" Bra shouted 

"Awww... is lil' Bra scared? Your not going anywhere slut!" 

"I thought you were nice! I was wrong! Let me Go You jerk!!" Bra screamed trying to get her hands and feet loose. Bra was strapped down to a bed. 

"Not a chance sweety..." 

The man, dark hair blue eyes, perfect body. Someone Bra thought she could Trust. Once again Bra had judged someone wrong. Thinking he was nice she had agreed to go on a date with him, this was turned around on her once again. All her life, surrounded by tears, her parents wouldn't understand her. The boys, all wanting to date her, treating her like a scrap of meat, lying there just to grabbed up by some vicious predator. Helpless and alone in her world, No one ever gave her a chance to get to know her, assuming things that were not true, Alone in the world, Tears shed so many times, getting hurt, lifted up, and thrown back down again, Helpless... Virginity torn away at age 12, boyfriend after boyfriend, tears after tears, pain after never-ending pain. She was 16 now, still as helpless as she always had been... 

The man, Shawn, removed his clothing proceeding to take off Bra's. He hovered over her and ripped her shirt open. 

"Please don't do this..." Bra pleaded with him, no use, he would not listen. He knew what he wanted, and was not going to stop until he got it. 

He got on the bed and crawled over Bra. Bra got her feet loose and tried to get the hands loose. 

The man grinned at her not know her feet were no longer strapped down. He got off of her and walked over to a table on the other side of the room. Bra quickly got her hands loose, but didn't get up, she waited for him to come back. She wasn't a warrior like her father, but because of her saiyan blood she did have quite a bit a strength behind her. 

The man came back and crawled over her again. Like almost on instinct Bra lifted her leg up and rammed him between his legs with her foot. She sat up and slammed his face with her fist. Bra quickly grabbed her bag and ran out of the room, out of the house, off of the property, and into the woods. She ran, faster than she ever ran, faster than she knew she could run. 

"BRA! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!!" The man screamed into the darkened night. 

Bra had been running for about ten minutes, not knowing where she was headed, she just knew she had to get away, far away, very far away from that man, the man she knew for a long time, someone she once had trusted. Bra's foot caught on a tree root that was sticking up from the ground, causing her to trip and tumble down a small hill and into a stream. Bra pulled herself out of the water and kneeled on the edge. Bra looked into the water, the moonlight shown down brightly, she looked at her reflection in the water. She was a wreck, running from so many things for so many years. 

Bra slumped over, placing her head on the ground. "why me?" Bra began to cry. "Why does this always have to happen to me?" 

Bra screamed as a hand covered her mouth and picked her up violently. 

"Told you I wasn't finished with you!" 

Bra bit down on his hand and slammed her elbow in his stomach. He dropped her and doubled over. Bra jumped to her feet and ran. 

He chased after her again, once he got over the slight discomfort she had caused him. 

"Get back here Bra!" 

Bra didn't answer she just kept running. He grabbed her hair and pulled her to the ground. "Don't you ever listen, Woman?" 

He sounded like her father. He sat on top of her stomach, making it hard for her to breath. She struggled to throw him off, but it was no use, she wasn't strong enough. 

He grabbed her throut cutting off her air supply. "Listen to me when I say something!" He let go. 

She gasped for air immediately. She tried to get him off again and slapped him across his face. 

This angered him more than he already was. He lifted his hand and slapped across her face extremely hard. 

Bra screamed out in pain as he continued to beat her body. 

**** 

Pan was walking through the woods, headed to her favorite spot, near a stream where the moon was always bright on this kind of night. This night was the perfect ending for the perfect day, for Pan anyway. 

"AHHHH!! LET ME GO!" a voice called out 

Pan was startled at first, she ran towards the voice that was screaming, the screaming kept going on and on. Pan jumped into the air flying past the trees, towards to voice, the voice that was screaming for help. Pan spotted where the voice was coming from and the one causing her to scream. Pan flew towards the two and kicked the guy in the head, sending him flying into the water. Pan looked down at the girl. Her body was bruised and had cuts all over, her shirt and pants where ripped, she was bleeding, Her Greenish blue hair stained with blood. "Bra?" Pan asked as she ran to help the beaten girl up. 

"Pan?!?!" Bra said in a shocked voice. 

The two hadn't seen each other since they were 10, that was six years ago, now they were both 16. 

Pan picked Bra up in her arms and flew back to her home, at Capsule Corps. 

**** 

Pan sat sleeping in the chair next to bed Bra laid in. 

Bra awoke and sat up in the bed, staring at the sleeping girl next to her bed. Bra was amazed with how much Pan had grown up since she last saw her. Her raven black hair cascaded down her back, her hair had grown and he wasn't wearing that silly red bandana. Pan had saved her for sure, If not for Pan coming to save her, Bra might have been in more pain or worse, dead. 

Bra kissed Pan's forehead lightly. "Thank you..." Bra whispered into her ear. That was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her in her life, Bra felt oddly attracted to the the girl laying next to her. 

"Huh?" Pan said sleepily and lifted her head up. "Bra? Are you ok?" 

"Thanks to you I am..." 

"Good to hear." Pan said and smiled at her long time friend that she hadn't seen in a long time. 

"I missed you Pan..." 

"I missed you too." 

"Why didn't you ever come back here?" 

"After that fight we had! I thought you hated me for sure..." Pan replied 

"I didn't hate you, I thought you hated me because you never came back!" Bra nearly shouted before clutching her stomach in pain. 

"What happened back there?" 

"A date from hell gone wrong..." 

"At least you get dates! From what I hear, your the most popular girl in the whole city!" 

"You don't have a boyfriend?" 

"Nope, Everyone hates me... no ever gives me a chance... every year, every day... its the same damn story over and over again!" 

Bra reached out and hugged Pan. "I don't hate you... and I thank you for saving me tonight..." without noticing what she was doing she kissed Pan. Pan didn't resist, she kissed back. Bra snapped out of it and broke the kiss. 

"I... I ... I'm sorry Pan-Chan..." 

Pan sat on the bed beside Bra. "It's okay, Bra..." Pan hugged her friend and Bra hugged back. Bra kissed Pan again, the kiss slowly growing deeper. 

Bulma walked down the stairs with Vegeta, Videl and Gohan. Pan and Bra didn't know that their parents were standing there watching them kiss. 

Bulma and Videl's mouths dropped open. Gohan stared wide-eyed and shocked to see his daughter practically making out with another girl. Vegeta just smirked at the site. 

"PAN!" Videl shouted 

Pan and Bra jumped away from each other. 

"Bra what are you doing?!?!" Bulma cried out. 

Both Pan and Bra were speechless not knowing what to say. 

"There's nothing wrong with it..." Vegeta grinned 

Both Bulma and Videl turned to Vegeta. "WHAT TO DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH IT?!?!?!?!" Both women shouted at the same time 

There saiyans... there is nothing wrong with two female saiyans being together, It happens between female saiyans all the time!" Vegeta shouted back. 

"That may be so, on whatever planet your from! But it's not so easily accepted here!" Videl shot back 

"OF COARSE ITS NOT!! YOU HUMANS ARE ALL FUCKED UP!" Vegeta yelled 

Pan and Bra took the arguing as a chance to slip out of the room. 

"I WILL NOT HAVE OUR DAUGHTER WITH ANOTHER GIRL!" Bulma screamed 

**** 

Pan and Bra were now locked inside Bra's room. 

"Scary huh?" 

"What?" Pan asked 

"Our parents..." 

"Oh Yeah..." 

"So..." Bra said thinking of something to say 

"So..." 

"Pan I..." 

"Yeah?" 

"I... like you... I know it seems wrong, but I have liked you for a long time, those years not seeing you... it drove me insane... you probably think I'm sick and discu..." 

Pan kissed Bra, stopping her from saying another word. "I feel the same way Bra..." 

Gohan, Bulma, and Videl began pounding on the door. "Open up!" Gohan shouted 

"Come on!" Bra grabbed Pan's hand and pulled her to the balcony. "I can't fly, but you can... come on Pan, lets just leave!" 

Pan grabbed Bra around her waist and flew off into the night. Everything seemed to disappear. All the tears and pain vanished, something had formed between them when they were young, a bond, the two had been bonded together since they were young, and the time they spent separated drew them together more than ever. The two slept together under the stars in an open field. Everything had slipped away, both were finally happy for once, the were in there own world, alone no longer, now they had something to hold onto, Someone they knew would be there for them. Alone no more... They had Something more than the nothing they lived before... 

The End 

-Videl 


End file.
